1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for separating and analyzing ions by electrostatic ion chromatography and a zwitterionic stationary phase for ion chromatography. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for separating and analyzing analyte ions by using the simultaneous electrostatic repulsion and attraction forces from both of the positive and negative charges of the stationary phase.
The another present invention relates to a method for separating and analyzing analytes by multi-functional liquid chromatography. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for not only separation of ions but also separation of enantiomers, and rapid separation of large organic compounds such as proteins, moreover simultaneous separation of ions (inorganic cations, inorganic anions, organic ions such as amino acids) and organic compounds such as proteins by using a helical stationary phase where both positive and negative charges possess in a single molecule of the stationary phase.
The present invention is for use in the quantitative and qualitative analysis of ions etc. , or in the isolation of separated ions etc., or in diagnosing diseases based on the presence of a peak on a chromatogram which is observed only in a specific patient.
2. Prior Art
As a method for analyzing (separating) components (or ions) to be analyzed, it is known ion chromatography with a stationary phase packed with an ion exchange resin. As such ion chromatography, there have been known ion exchange method (Anal. Chem. 1975, 47, 1801-1809); ion exclusion method (Anal. Chem. 1989, 61, 1485-1489); ion interaction method (Anal. Chem. 1982, 54, 2601-2603; Anal. Chem. 1986, 58, 2226-2233); micelle particle exclusion method (Anal. Chem. 1988, 60, 1511-1516); electrophoresis (J. Chromatog. 51 (1970), 339-342) and a combination of reverse phase chromatography and ion exclusion method (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 4-110657), and the like.
According to the above types of liquid chromatography, however, the simultaneous separation of inorganic cat ions, anions, and organic compounds can not be achieved using a single stationary phase.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
According to the above types of ion chromatography, however, a mobile phase (eluent) should contain ions because analyte ions are substituted from an ion exchange column; furthermore, cations and anions cannot be separated simultaneously. The combination of reverse phase-and ion exclusion chromatography has the same drawbacks as those of ion exchange chromatography, further involving the complexity in the combination. Additionally, other types of ion chromatography require specific reagents, while electrophoresis requires the application of a voltage.
And by any of the liquid chromatography of prior art, the simultaneous separation of inorganic cations, anions and organic compounds (amino acids and proteins etc.) can not be achieved, with a single stationary phase.